Hidden Treasure
by Krazy Dragon
Summary: Kagome made a deal with Naraku and wants revenge on Inuasha because of a jewel (weird i no) Inuyasha has some trouble and unfinished buisness... And things start happening like Sesshomaru starts raiding ships and is known as
1. Default Chapter

This is my 1rst fan fiction so please tell me how it is thank you hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Treasure  
  
The legend  
  
  
  
There was this legend long ago that there was once a jewel that could find all the treasures in the world. The pirate who found this was a mysterious one, no one knows his name. This jewel caused the pirate great misfortune and accidents, Because Other pirates wanted this jewel. The pirate hated the jewel and threw it in the ocean. Many pirates looked for this jewel but never found it, many years past. and people began to think that this jewel was just a fairy tale and soon everyone gave up until now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"All hands on deck, we need to get this treasure chest up on the ship! Hurry up lads!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. And looked at his wonderful crew. Miroku the drunkest pirate of the seven seas was a disgrace to his crew but the only reason he's still on the crew is because of his monk powers and because Sesshomaru his rival and brother wanted a monk, Inuyasha decided to keep Miroku to make Sesshomaru mad.  
  
"Ok captain we got the treasure up now what do you want us to do" Shippo yelled as he wiped of the sweat.  
  
"Good job lets open it up." He smiled at the fortune he found. "Someone get Sango and tell her to open up the chest."  
  
"Yes sir!" and they ran off to get Sango the only girl on the crew. They soon came back running and tired with Sango behind them.  
  
"What do you want me to do Inuyasha?"  
  
"You mean CAPTAIN!"  
  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and went to the chest, and took out her skeleton key that she made all by herself. She unlocked the chest and took the honor of opening it to. When she looked inside everyone gathered around and looked at the treasure they've been hunting for the past 5 months.  
  
"Gang way captain coming through!" he snapped at the people in his way and walked over to the chest, and called some people to count and divide the money.  
  
"Can I count it Inuyasha" Miroku looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"You think I'm stupid enough to let you count it! You'd probably shove a few coins in your pocket!" he yelled at Miroku, while Miroku looked away and smiled.  
  
"Fine if I can't count the money I'll make a celebration for finally finding the treasure." He looked to see Inuyasha's reaction but he didn't seem to care so he went to get some beer and food. "Lets go have a party everyone!"  
  
"YA lets go!" the crew yelled and went to get some food and beer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sigh "treasure hunting is getting harder and harder each day, if only we can find that jewel what was it called?" Inuyasha asked Sango with a depressed tone.  
  
"Oh. umm. I thought it was a myth but I think it was called the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to find that jewel someday. It will make treasure hunting so much easier."  
  
"Right. whatever. But don't get your hopes up Inuyasha I heard sailors looked everywhere for that one jewel and I also heard people found it but bad things happen to them, so they throw it back in."  
  
"Yea but all of them were humans!"  
  
"Ok Inuyasha goes on dreaming I'm going to go join the party."  
  
"Later." He sighed again and stated thinking about the jewel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shippo you look so pretty today! Want to dance with me." (Miroku is drunk as you can see)  
  
"AHH! Help me! SANGO!"  
  
"C'mon shippo can't you hear the beautiful music. Doesn't it want to make you want to dance?"  
  
Sango looked up and looked around for a person playing an instrument or singing but didn't find any so she decided to ask "HEY! Who's playing the music?!"  
  
Everyone started to look around and wonder what it could be. "Maybe it a bird?" someone called out. "No I don't think birds can sing like that and we're to far from the coast," someone answered.  
  
"If no ones playing the music who is? What could it be?" Inuyasha called out because he got curious about the commotion on deck.  
  
"I don't know but I don't want to find out." Miroku called as he hid behind a cannon, but he also looked like he was going to pass out.  
  
"C'mon crew lets see the source of this music!" Inuyasha cried out, for some reason he really wanted to find out what was singing this music it made him all calm and peaceful inside.  
  
After a few minutes they came upon a gigantic coral reef that popped out of the water and notice someone or something on the rock. They came closer and saw that it was a mermaid!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^-^ Hey sorry about the cliffhanger so the next chapter is called "Mermaid who brought back memories." 


	2. The mermaid

Some of you are probably thinking where's Kagome, right? Don't worry I didn't forget but she'll be in this story sooner or later. I hope ( Oh one more thing the title changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Treasure  
  
The mermaid  
  
  
  
"Hey look there's a person or thing on the rocks over there" one of the crewmembers yelled  
  
"Shouldn't we help it?!" Sango cried ready to jump in the water to save the thing in the water.  
  
All of a sudden the music stopped and the thing jumped into the water. Everyone stared and looked at each other all weird. But Inuyasha seemed like he was under a spell. He soon snapped out of it and looked around, shook his head and walked back to his quarters.  
  
"Whats got into him?" Miroku asked Sango a bit drowsily and hiccupped after that.  
  
"You no you should lay off the beer for a while" she shook her head and walked away as Miroku passed out and went to talk to Kouga who was sitting down and talking about what he was going to do once he found the treasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now I bet you're wondering who that thing was. Well when it saw them it got scared and swam to the bottom of the ocean as fast as her fins could carry her. She saw that they weren't trying to follow so she sat on a rock and rested for a while. As she rested she saw a little glow of pink on the ocean floor. She swam over and looked at picked it up.  
  
"What a pretty pearl, and its my favorite color!" she said to herself and smiled.  
  
As she swam away holding the jewel, she felt like something was following her so she turned around to look. She was right there a few yards away she saw a shark swimming straight towards her! She quickly turned around and swam as fast as she could. She out run many sharks before and knew every trick to lose one. But this shark followed her everywhere she swam through thin cracks that she was SURE that the shark couldn't fit through but when she turned around it was still there! She stared at the shark with disbelief and as she swam she forgot to look where she was going and crashed into a cliff. The shark slowed down and was about to eat her. But all of a sudden he saw the pearl and he looked at it as if he recognized it and was about to take it, but the cliffs rocks started tumbling and they fell. The shark quickly moved out of the way and the pearl got crushed under the rock. The mermaid started to wake so the shark swam away and turned into a merman. He swam over and acted as if he didn't know what happened he came over to her.  
  
"Hey you all right?"  
  
"Uh. ya I guess I am, where's the shark!" she asked while looking around to see if the shark was hiding somewhere but she couldn't find it so she guessed it was gone.  
  
"Oh the shark I. uhh lead it away from here"  
  
"Really thanks by the way the names Kagome, may I have yours?"  
  
"Umm. no sorry"  
  
"Its ok well got to go see you late- MY PEARL!" she screamed as she saw her beautiful pink pearl shattered under the rocks in to 5-10 little pieces. She bent down and touched one of the pieces, when she touched it they all started to glow and sort'f float up, and it flew across the ocean in so many directions so fast she didn't even see where they went.  
  
"Whoa." they both said at once.  
  
"You know that shark that attacked you looked familiar it probably belonged to Inuyasha, a ruthless pirate who trained it to hunt down treasure." He said in a slightly worried voice. But Kagome didn't notice she was to busy planning revenge for Inuyasha.  
  
"Umm. thank you for telling me I guess." Kagome turned and swam away. But the man called out after her.  
  
"Wait you can't turn human, can you? So you can't just go off looking for Inuyasha he'll probably sell you, pirates will do anything for money you know."  
  
"Hmm... You're right sigh guess I can't get him for what he did to my pretty pearl." She sighed again and looked at the fragment she had.  
  
"Who said you couldn't get him, I can make you human you know. But that means you can't be mermaid anymore, so its up to you." he looked at her face and tried to see what she was thinking and it looked like he pulled her into his trap once more.  
  
"Ok I want to become human!" she said with determination.  
  
"But what will I get. how about I get that pearl." He said with slight amusement  
  
"You want this piece of junk? But its only a shard now." She told him with a frown on her face.  
  
"Yes that's true but when you become human you can work with Inuyasha to look for the shards and when you find them all. you give them to me."  
  
"I don't know why you want this pearl so much but. a deals a deal"  
  
So the man took her to the reef and cast a spell she started to lose her fins and she stared in amazement as they disappeared.  
  
"Now it's done. Remember our deal." He was about to leave when Kagome asked again  
  
"But sir what is your name. And how will I find you."  
  
"Naraku, do not worry I will come to you."  
  
He left and Kagome was left alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long do you think we're going to stay at this reef?" Kouga asked Sango while playing with his tail  
  
"Don't know," she said with a sigh  
  
"There isn't anything there anymore is there, wait I think I see something!" he yelled with excitement.  
  
"Where!"  
  
"There see it? See it!"  
  
"Yea I see it lets go tell Inuyasha." They both ran to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha came out running and yelling orders "go starboard! Now go straight ahead" as they approached the rock they saw that the thing was a girl!  
  
"Hey she's pretty cute!" Miroku said as he woke up after being passed out.  
  
"Oh brother" Sango rolled her eyes and left to see the girl better.  
  
"Help me! Please I'm stranded on this. rock," Kagome yelled at the approaching ship.  
  
"Who are you, name yourself!" Inuyasha barked  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Why should I help you?" he asked with a frown  
  
"Because. I. uh. have a treasure detecting device!" she yelled and hoped that they believed her. She notices that her shard was glowing but she didn't know why so she ignored it. And she also noticed that the white haired guy who seemed to act like the captain looked interested in her little treasure detecting scam.  
  
"Prove yourself, do I have treasure on board?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously  
  
"Umm." she looked at her pearl again and looked up "yes"  
  
"Ok lads bring her up and we'll put her to a little treasure hunting test."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I think the next chapter will be called. "The test" just hopes I don't change the title again heheh 


	3. The Test

I'm sorry I didn't update please review! (  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Treasure  
  
The test  
  
  
  
"Umm. is this test really necessary? I uhh. past the first question isn't that enough?" Kagome cried and tried to persuade them for the last 15 minutes. But it didn't work some started to get annoyed.  
  
"Why won't you just shut up?! If you past the first test then you can past the second, unless your little treasure detecting thing is a scam." Kouga eyed her looking to see if she was lying. Kagome seemed a bit shaken by that comment so she quickly put on a straight face.  
  
"I can too pass this test and I'll prove to you that my treasure detecting device works! And isn't a scam!"  
  
"Oh yeah like I'll believe that." he rolled his eyes and continued "I'll have to see it to believe it."  
  
Kagome was going to say something back when Inuyasha came out. Everyone became still and quiet.  
  
"Ok the treasure is hidden on this ship somewhere and I won't give you a single clue, you have until sunset to find the treasure."  
  
"But the suns going to set in a few more minutes!" she cried out in defense  
  
"Well then you better hurry." Inuyasha said in a mocking sort of way.  
  
She stared at him angrily and left looking for the chest with the treasure she didn't think it was going to be so hard from the deck the ship looked pretty small but now that she's in it it's bigger than she thought. She ran all over the deck the jewel glowed every once in a while but stopped after she ran a few feet.  
  
"This is so hard." she said to herself  
  
"Why aren't you using your treasure detecting device?" Sango asked as she watched her running around.  
  
She jumped when she heard Sango  
  
"Oh because. I. don't have. to."  
  
Sango looked at her in a weird sort of way and decided to let her be. But turned around.  
  
"By the way. the sun's almost set you better use that device, you don't have much time."  
  
"Thanks for the warning. I'll be using the device then." She said with a forced smile. Sango left Kagome and went back to the deck.  
  
"What should I do? Who knows what they'll do to me when they found out I lied." She said to herself in a worried voice and felt like crying. She started pacing back and forth the and started to notice how the jewel got bright in a certain spot and turned dim as she got farther and stopped glowing completely when she went really far. She came back to the spot where it glowed and as she came closer to the door it grew more and more bright.  
  
"Wonder what's making the jewel glow." she was about to turn around when curiosity got the best of her and made her open the door. As she opened it she saw a little chest.  
  
"Could this be the treasure chest I'm supposed to look for?" she asked herself questioningly.  
  
"Times up! The sun has set! Where is she?. did she find it?! Go lads look, and see if she's found it!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched the last bit of sun disappear.  
  
She hoped that this was the treasure she was supposed to find and went up to the deck. As she went up she bumped into a little boy.  
  
"O sorry" they said at the same time and smiled at each other.  
  
"Did you find it?" the boy asked looking at her, then the chest, then at her.  
  
"Umm. I think so, is this it?"  
  
The boy opened the chest and looked inside and nodded.  
  
"SHIPPO! IS SHE DOWN THERE!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently "WELL BRING HER UP!"  
  
"HOLD ON. I'M COMING sheesh he's so impatient."  
  
Shippo came out holding the chest with Kagome behind him. Inyasha walked towards them and looked at the treasure examined it then looked at Kagome.  
  
"How'd you do it? You really have a treasure detecting device?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"Umm... yea." She said with her head up high.  
  
"I don't believe it she couldn't have done it so fast, she probably cheated. She even got the right chest! No one can do that except by luck maybe. She didn't even open up the other chests she just passed them by, not even looking in them. We all did this game and we took the fools treasure most of the time!" Kouga yelled angrily.  
  
"Yea well. maybe she's smarter than that." Shippo said quietly because he was scared that Kouga would hear him and beat the stuffing out of him.  
  
"Maybe she really has a treasure detecting device." Miroku cried after watching this he started to feel like he was in a bar fight.  
  
"Well whatever she did. She passed the test." Inuyasha said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm curious how does this treasure detecting device look like" someone from the crowd cried  
  
"Yea how does it look like?" People started to murmur and talk about it and started asking Kagome to show them the device.  
  
"Ok, ok hold your horses people sheesh!" she yelled over the crowd that was starting to push her. She took the pearl shard out and showed them, Inuyasha looked over because he was quite curious too. His eyes grew big and his mouth opened slightly.  
  
"Could that thing be what I think it is?" he said to himself al most in a whisper and walked over to Kagome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter I don't know what to call it. but I'll figure something out. ( 


	4. The wonders of blackmailing

I'm sorry. I no I haven't been updating but I'm so busy lately and I was also reading other peoples fanfics so the moment you've been waiting for the next chapter I try to keep these short so that's it  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Hidden Treasure  
  
The wonders of blackmailing  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd of people admiring the little shard. He finally reached Kagome.  
  
"Where'd you find that jewel?! I demand to know." He yelled at her so loud it almost made her fall over.  
  
"Well. maybe if you ask nicely I tell you!" she yelled back just as loud. Inuyasha was quite shocked no one ever yelled back to him in a long time, except when he was little.  
  
"Fine." he quickly changed his scowl to a smile and his voice changed slightly. "May I ask, where did you find that jewel?  
  
Everyone was shocked at his gentleman like manner and stared at him open mouthed and wide eyed. Kagome was shocked to she heard that pirates are mean rude people, and she encountered quite a lot to know that was true but this is the first time she saw a nice pirate even if it was an act.  
  
"Well. will you answer my question?" he asked patiently.  
  
"Uh. I- I found it on the ocean floor." She answered quietly  
  
"How did you go all the way to the bottom? And where's the rest of the pieces!" his act started to fade and his smile started to disappear but he tried to keep up the act "this is hard" he thought  
  
"Uh. well I don't know Inuyasha's shark crushed it and."  
  
"Inuyasha's shark!" he shouted, "what are you talking about!"  
  
"His shark crushed it that's why I have to look for him and teach him a lesson."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and remembered that she didn't know his name yet. He ignored it and decided to play along a bit. He noticed that people were starting to tell her who he was so he had to think fast.  
  
"Hey lady, don't you know that he is I-" someone cried and Inuyasha quickly cut him off.  
  
"I am Inupirate. I will gladly help you look for that wretched Inuyasha." He said smiling  
  
"Oh you will Thank you Inupirate!' she clasped her hands together and smiled "now I can teach him a lesson, never mess with a mermaid am I right?" she grinned and notice people were staring at her she looked around, and noticed her mistake. "Opps."  
  
"What did you just say?" Inuyasha looked at her with extreme curiosity.  
  
"Umm. I said mer. merchant, yea never mess with a merchant." She smiled and hoped that they would buy it but it didn't seem to work.  
  
"I heard you the first time. but. if you're a mermaid then where's your fish tail."  
  
She put her head down "it's a flipper." she said softly.  
  
"Yea whatever fin, flipper. who cares! Where is your tail?"  
  
"I don't have one anymore."  
  
"What?" he looked at her in disbelief. But Inuyasha was a guy who didn't like to ask to many questions so he left it at that and left her alone. He was curious about her tail but he was to busy thinking about the conversation. "I don't even have a shark!" he said to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we headed to Sango?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Oh. well we're headed to the market to buy some supplies and. get some more pirates to join?"  
  
"Why do you need more pirates? Isn't this enough?" she looked around at the messy bunch.  
  
"Well. no because once we get to port some of the pirates will be quitting." Miroku said, "man I need a drink." he said quietly and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We arrived at port gather your belongings and go to the captains quarters to get your money!" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs  
  
Everyone started to go in and out of places people started arguing about who has whose stuff and some people started fights, Sango and Kagome tried to stop everyone from overreacting and starting fights.  
  
"Man, do they always do this?" Kagome asked as she was pushing the angry mob of pirates  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Do this! Act crazy and stuff"  
  
"Oh umm. yea" she calmly nodded her head.  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked around for Inupirate, she found him at the captain's quarters handing out little bags of money.  
  
Inuyasha had some thoughts on his mind. like what he should do about that girl. She wanted to teach him a lesson he was wondering what he should do about it and what the lesson was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awww. Sango can we go please, please, PLEASE!" Kagome kept bugging Sango,  
  
"NO! Ask Miroku or Kouga! I'm busy ya know!" she said while tying up the ropes.  
  
"Fine." she made a face at Sango behind her back and left to ask Miroku. if he wasn't drunk and Kouga if he wasn't gambling against other pirates. She walked around the top deck and didn't find them. She thought they might be in the sleeping quarters.  
  
"YOU CHEATER!"  
  
"Am not I'm just very skilled"  
  
"That must be Kouga and Miroku." she said and ran towards the sound. She soon came to a game room with cards and other games she never saw or heard of.  
  
"I won fair and square no hidden cards or anything," Kouga yelled over Miroku who was searching him.  
  
"Ya well I don't see how you can get a royal flush so fast in this game! I drew one card and boom! You got a royal flush I just can't believe it!" Miroku cried, "you're supposed to wait a bit then you make your move!"  
  
"How would you know huh?" Kouga said looking at Miroku suspiciously  
  
"How would I know?! Well I done it quite a few times and no one ever accused me of cheating." Miroku said with his head up in the air. "Opps. Kouga buddy ol' pal how about we forget ever having this conversation hmm?" Miroku smiled a very false smile and you can see him sweating a mile away  
  
"Oh ho ho ho I found a little secret. I'll keep your little secret if you become my gambling partner. You split your money you got from gambling and give half to me" Kouga grinned  
  
"WHAT! Give YOU 50% of my earnings. in your dreams! What do I get huh?"  
  
"You get me keeping my mouth shut. but if you prefer me telling everyone your little secret I don't mind either way works for me."  
  
"Err. how bout this I give you 1oo yen once a week."  
  
"Hmm. deal!" they shook their hands and they still didn't notice that Kagome was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Umm. guys?" Kagome called. Now knowing that these two people cheat will never play a game against them.  
  
"Oh hi Kagome wanna play a game with us!" they both said at the same time and smiled.  
  
"No thanks. will one of you guys go with me on shore its boring here!" Kagome quickly out on a puppy dogface with the eyes and all.  
  
"Nah we don't have time for that." Kouga said ignoring the puppy dogface.  
  
"Same here." Miroku cried over his shoulder  
  
"Fine. time to black mail you then" she grinned and walked over.  
  
"How come you guys always win at this game do you guys CHEAT by any chance?" She smiled because they both flinched at the word Cheat.  
  
"W-well, NO OF COURSE NOT!" they both started to sweat and they looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Oh. really cause I noticed two people on this ship CHEAT before." they flinched again and she grinned 'this is pretty fun.' she thought  
  
"FINE. name your price." They both sighed in defeat.  
  
"Just bring me to shore for a while and I'll tell you your price after."  
  
"Ok. then what are you waiting for. get moving!" Kouga yelled as he exited the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you wanna go here anyway?" Miroku asked as they left the ship.  
  
"Oh. just to ask around." she looked down and tried to change the subject. "So. how long have you guys worked for Inupirate?"  
  
"About a good 3 years. I think?" Miroku answered  
  
"Umm. I dunno 1 year maybe I'm going to quit once I earn enough money and make a crew of my own. the only reason I joined that dogface is because he finds so much treasure so easily." Kouga said and smiled  
  
"Oh. what about you Miroku you going to work for Inupirate forever or do you have other plans?"  
  
"dunno. as long as Sangos there I'm there I guess but. don't tell her that k?  
  
"Ok" she smiled and also noticed that she had a little trouble walking the sun going to almost set soon and the full moon would be up in a few hours. 'What's wrong my legs feel funny.' she thought  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now I think this was a pretty long chapter did I mention Naraku yet I forgot. I don't know what to call the next chapter but stay tuned 


	5. The Rising Sun

Hiyo is there only 1 person reading my fanfic?  
Hidden Treasure  
  
The Rising Sun  
"Umm. guys can we go back to the ship?" Kagome asked while forcing a smile  
  
"Why?" the both looked at her and said it at the same time  
  
"Don't know. I feel really tired all of a sudden."  
  
"Well. fine I'll bring her back to the ship ok Miroku?" Kouga asked while grabbing Kagome around the shoulders  
  
"Yea sure. well since you guys obviously don't me around. I'll meet you over there ok Kouga" Miroku called over his shoulder heading for there meeting place.  
  
"YO! Where?" Kouga looked around puzzled  
  
"Over there, that bar, see it?"  
  
"Yep! Ok then later."  
  
Miroku ran to the bar craving for a drink "whew. its almost been a whole 1 since I had a drink. Maybe I should cut back. NAH!" he shook his head and entered the bar.  
  
"Crazy monk he is." Kouga said looking back  
  
"Mm." Kagome tried to hide that she had a bit of trouble walking. Kouga being the dunce he was didn't notice at all.  
  
The ship was soon in view and Kagome's legs were feeling really weird now. She almost fell down.  
  
"What's taking ya so long? You're getting slower by the minute. at this rate we'll never reach the ship!" Kouga said sarcastically  
  
Kagome managed a smile, but it looked more like a painful smile than a happy one.  
  
"Ok Kagome, I'm sure you can go to the ship yourself it isn't that far. Plus I should check up on Miroku make sure he didn't pass out."  
  
"Ok I can go by myself, later Kouga." Kagome said quietly  
  
"Ya" he zoomed off in the opposite direction  
  
Kagome went to the ship sort'f limping along the way. She had a sudden urge to go to the water. She walked over and sat at the edge of the dock and started rubbing her sore legs. When she touched her leg she pulled back as if she touched a scale bug. She frowned and lifted her skirt and noticed that she had some scales on her legs. She stared at it wide eyed.  
  
"WHAT THE HEY!" she yelled so loud that people started staring at her. "Oh hehe, the fish uh. stuck its tongue out at me. you know the saying, strange things happen when the full moons up heh." she smiled and turned around to look at her legs which all of a sudden turned into a fin.  
  
"What happened I thought that saying was fake and that guy said he'd make me a human if I brought him the shards."  
  
Some kids with fishing poles that they made came over; Kagome didn't want to scare them so she jumped in the water hoping that she could breathe in water again now that she had fins. again. She heard the kids yell to other people saying a girl jumped in and she might've drowned. She quickly swam away and was grateful that she could breathe in water again.  
"Why I outta find that guy and give him a piece of my mind." Kagome said when she was away from civilization.  
  
"Me?" Naraku popped up behind her and made her jump.  
  
"YA you who else turned me into a human making me do his work into finding some jewel shards which were originally mine by the way and then turining me back into a mermaid!"  
  
"oh I'm sorry man I didn't mean to forget to tell you that you will turn human on EVERY fullmoon until you get me the shards." he smiled under the baboon skin he was wearing.  
  
"Ya I knew that." she looked away  
  
"Want to know something else?"  
  
"Teh no!" she turned around to swim the other way when Naraku called her.  
  
"You sure its pretty important and it involves you."  
  
"I'm sure, so leave me alone until I get you shards ok?" she swam away but turned around to see that he was gone.  
  
"Darn I forgot to ask him about this mermaid transformation. Oh well I'll figure it out. in the meantime I better stay near the shore."  
  
She swam near the docks and hid behind some rocks. She heard a few voices that sounded familiar like. Shippo's, Sango's, Miroku's and Kouga's and she heard someone else but couldn't tell. Then it hit her. Inupirate. She heard them yelling something like "woman overboard." or "Look for a girl she's gone missing" she felt like swimming over to them saying, "I'm over here!" she was about to do that when she remembered she's a mermaid. again. She sighed and went to the bottom of the sea.  
  
"I'll come back to them when I turn human again. if I ever turn human again that is. And if they waited for me that long." She sighed and drifted off to sleep.  
The sun was rising slowly that morning and she was still asleep. All of a sudden she woke up. She couldn't breathe; she panicked and was worried she didn't know what to do and why she couldn't breathe. She looked at her fins and saw that they weren't fins anymore they were legs again. She tried to swim to the surface but because she panicked to long she wasted her breath. She tried anyway. She couldn't make it she opened her mouth a big air bubble came out and everything turned black she thought she was going to die right then and there. Then she couldn't think anymore felt like she could breath again and everything went black from there.  
Few seconds later, Naraku appeared and didn't look too happy.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. I don't want you dying on me now. after all we made a deal you can't ignore it by dying now little Kagome." He took her and carried her to shore left her on the sand and left without saying another word.  
  
Kagome lay there still unconscious or even. dead.  
  
Luckily Inuyasha was still searching for her. And Kouga was still checking the shore for the 100th time.  
  
"Man, she's not here I've checked this place so many times!" he sighed and kept running. He was getting bored then he saw and smelled something up ahead and it smelled familiar. Suddenly he stopped  
  
"WHAT THE HECK! Kagome?" he cocked his head and looked closer. "IT IS! What should I do what should I do." He started jumping up and down "I know. INUYASHA!" he yelled loud and zoomed off to look for Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga kept yelling and shouting Inuyasha's name and finally found him.  
  
'What do you want!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"Fine. I won't tell ya." He stuck up his head and was about to help Kagome himself when Inuyasha said, "Fine what is it.?"  
  
"Well. its Kagome I found her."  
  
"You did where is she?" he looked behind Kouga, to the left and to the right. And raised an eybrow.  
  
"oh. she's over there near the docks."  
  
'WHAT! You found her and left her there?!" he was screaming and wide-eyed. "Where is she?!"  
  
"I just told you, near th-"  
  
"Just Show ME!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Uh. follow me." he was shocked at Inuyahsa's sudden outburst and ran off in the direction Kagome was at. (extra fast to annoy Inuyasha.)  
  
They soon saw Kagome all alone and quite no very pale. Inuyasha came over to Kagome and shook her "Kagome you alright? C'mon this isn't funny." he started to shake her even more harder. "shit!"  
  
"I think you should do CPR." Kouga said quietly  
  
"Well if you knew that why didn't you do that when you first found her!" he snapped and was going to put his mouth over hers but he hesitated. ' What if we're too late who knows how long she's been in the water, who knows how long she's been sitting here in the sun.' he thought  
  
"Hurry up!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Inuyasha just put his mouth over hers and blew. He got up and pushed her chest. Nothing happened. He did it over again. Then he did it one more time. She started coughing.  
  
"YES!" he smiled and picked her up "you ok?"  
  
She was still coughing and she nodded to tell him she was ok.  
  
'Good...' he thought and got up "how long have you been sitting there?"  
  
She cleared her throat "I don't know. but I'm guessing a long time."  
  
"Really. its probably your mermaid genes or something that kept you alive that long." He shrugged and left.  
  
"Yo, Inuyasha where you going?"  
  
"Back to the ship duh!"  
  
"Whatever." Kouga turned around and helped Kagome up. But noticed she was staring at Inuyasha very strangely. "Don't mind puppy boy he's a bit rude."  
  
"Yea. but what did you call him again?" she raised an eyebrow  
  
"Inuyasha, well you can walk now right?" Kouga asked  
  
"Yeah." she nodded  
  
"Ok then let's head for the ship shall we?"  
  
She nodded and they walked to the ship. Kouga stared at her 'what's up with her? She's not as peppy as usual, maybe it was the near death experience. well whatever it is, it must be bothering her a lot.'  
That's it for now my eyes hurt. (Hope I don't get glasses cause of this wonder if that will show ([pic] (it's a picture of Inuyasha little picture. so KAWAII! ^. ^) 


	6. Raided by him

This Chapter is weird so. don't ask any questions I sort'f got stuck and just wrote whatever :P  
Hidden Treasure  
  
Raided by Him  
"Omigosh! Kagome I thought you were dead! Thank goodness you're alright!" Sango ran up to Kagome with tears running down her cheeks and hugged her. Kagome couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm happy to see you to Sango."  
  
"Lets celebrate people! How bout some booze." Miroku said slyly some of the pirates grinned and some left to the Storage most likely to get some booze.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see who it was. And saw Kagome looking a bit upset he went up to her but she seemed to be in a trance of some sort staring. Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her eyes. "you ok?" he said with one of his eyebrows raised.  
  
She nodded and walked away towards the bottom deck to where her sleeping quarters were. Inuyahsa decided to follow since he didn't want to hang out with some drunk pirates.  
  
"Hey wait up." Inuyasha yelled running after her. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. And started to turn around. slowly.  
  
"What is this fragment to you?" she held up a piece of the broken jewel.  
  
"Uh. that. that is a broken jewel. Why don't you give it to me I'll be glad to get it of your hands." Inuyasha forced a smile.  
  
"I expected you to say that." she had a expressionless tone to her voice and looked very calm and collected.  
  
"S-Say what?" he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.  
  
"Say what" she echoed "say I'll take it off your hands or give it to me or I want that jewel or something like that!" her mask was falling off she didn't have the calm look anymore she was getting angrier but she didn't no why.  
  
"you don't have to give it to me you know I didn't ask for it. umm. I should leave. See ya around" He turned around he didn't like arguments he didn't understand. 'what was this argument about anyways?' he thought  
  
"Stop I'm not done yet. I-I want to know the truth Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turned around slowly and stared at her in the eye but with a puzzled look. "What do you want to know? I don't think I have any secrets that needs to be told. un less you found some out and they're embarrassing. ~he gasped~ you're not going to blackmail me. are you?" he said In a slightly worried tone  
  
"Why did you get that shark to break my jewel? And why do you want it so much?"  
  
"Is this what this arguments about? Well I'll tell you the answers to them no. I'll tell you the truth, ok now, listen carefully this is the truth, I don't have a shark. And I want that jewel so I can find treasure faster! These maps aren't very accurate and not many people sell them anymore. That's why. Duh." he turned around ready to leave when Kagome grabbed his shoulders and with a very quiet voice she said "wait. just one more question. please." Inuyasha stopped and stood there, waiting for the weird question she was going to ask. He was getting pissed off.  
  
"Then if you didn't send that shark who did."  
  
" I don't know! Forget it ok it's just a jewel! Why do you need it? what's it gonna do to help you!" he walked off to the stairs to go to the deck. ' I need a break.' he sighed and left into his captain's quarters.  
BOOM! "what's going on here!" Inuyasha yelled as he left the captain's quarters. His mouth dropped when he saw all the pirates dancing and yelling his name. and for some reason yelling. help!  
  
He woke up "whoa that was one weird dream" he shook his head and sat up.  
  
All of a sudden Sango burst into the room "INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"  
  
Inuyasha almost tumbled over wide-eyed at the sudden outburst. "I'm up, I'm up, sheesh what's your problem?"  
  
BOOM! The noise caused the ship to sway  
  
"That's my problem!" Sango cried  
  
"What's going on out there? Is someone."  
  
"Yes, someone is shooting us with big cannon balls! The captain of that ship wants to see you!"  
  
"ok" Inuyasha shrugged expected this captain a human with a bunch of puny little humans. He smiled and grinned on his way out feeling superior.  
  
"Ah. so the sleeping captain awoken from his slumber I see. have a nice dream?"  
  
Inuyasha's lost face, he recognized that voice, he looked across to the other ship to see a tall figure in white. He frowned when he saw him  
  
"Whaddaya want!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"What else. your ship, everything in it, and you." He said it with such a calm voice so confident.  
  
"you think I'll give it to you?" Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief "C'mon Sesshoma-"  
  
"Shut up! I am no longer known Sesshomaru I'm now known as The white demon."  
  
"Ya whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes "like I care." he said under his breath  
  
Sesshomaru looked up "I heard that."  
  
"wow! You can hear! I'm so amazed!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Then Kagome came out of the deck. She looked around and noticed that people were standing there and weren't celebrating anymore, usually the parties lasts from dawn till dusk sometimes later.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Sango ran up to Kagome "I think you should stay down in the quarters. or the storage." She said softly almost like a whisper.  
  
"Why what happened? And what's that ship doing there? And why was there big booms and the ship swayed a little an-"  
  
Sango cut her off "I can't explain everything right now but if you must know, we are getting attacked by them." she nodded towards the other ship. "So now will you go to the storage or someplace safe?"  
  
Everyone seemed to be listening to them; Kagome didn't like being the center of attention much and started to feel a bit nervous. " Ok I'll go." she said as quietly as Sango. As she turned to leave Sesshomaru called her  
  
"Girl! Stop."  
  
Kagome stopped she wanted to run but she was scared and her legs wouldn't function properly they wouldn't move.  
  
"Why do you get to take shelter while the rest of the crew stay on the deck where they can get injured?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.  
  
Ever since Kagome came out Inuyasha didn't look at her not even once. Didn't speak either just stared at the white figure the whole entire time. But now he spoke but still kept his eyes on the white figure. "Because, she's a woman she can't fight like we do."  
  
"True but what about that other girl over there, she's been there the whole entire time and no one told her to take cover. tell me Inuyasha, do you like this human girl?" Sesshomaru grinned  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Oh so you care about her don't you? Well then if you care about her that much." he stopped and stepped down and talked to some of his crew members Inuyasha tried to hear what they said but only caught a bit of the words like "go - there - - her - - - catch - - - - harm her."  
  
Inuyasha called to Kagome but still didn't look at her. "Kagome go down, now. Sango you to"  
  
Kagome looked at him and headed towards the storage room. But Sango looked at him "you always let me stay on the decks, why do I have to go down n-"  
  
Inuyasha cut her off "That's an order go down to the storage or somewhere safe." he said loudly "and please. protect Kagome?" he said softly but loud enough for Sango to hear he looked at Sango and saw her nod and stared at Sesshomaru again.  
  
But when he looked for Sesshomaru, he was gone. He frowned and looked around furiously determined to find him then he smelled blood.  
  
He looked around and saw everyone staring at a man his arm was bleeding. Inuyasha shoved his way through the crowd. "MOVE!" he yelled over the people.  
  
"What happened Onima why are you bleeding? Who slashed you?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I-I don't know what happened." he shook his head and closed his eyes because of the pain.  
  
"Did you see anything? Anything at all.. Did you see white?" Inuyasha wondered 'how can Sesshomaru's crew men moved so fast even Kouga isn't that fast. I think'  
  
"Well I remember feeling a rush past me like a strong wind or something like that and all of a sudden SLASH! I got sliced on the arm just like that." He closed his eyes again and staggered a bit.  
  
"Do you want to get that bandaged up Onima?" Inuyahsa asked seeing how painful he seemed  
  
"Umm. yea I'll bandage it up." He turned around and headed towards the storage (that's where everything is going to be stored I can't think of anything else!) but he stopped "Inuyasha I'll be back as soon as I'm done."  
  
"Its ok, just rest."  
  
"Mm..." he nodded and left.  
  
Inuyasha started wondering why that happened all of a sudden he heard a scream. He looked around towards the sound. And saw Sesshomaru holding Kagome and covering her mouth.  
If you're wondering what Sesshomaru said to the crewmembers this is what he said  
  
"Go over there and get her go over and catch her, but don't harm her." ( 


	7. Escape

* Also. the spaces won't show up unless I do this * not sure y.  
  
Sorry it took FOREVER to finally update but. if you read my profile you'll get an explanation, also I made this chapter extra long because of the wait and now you may read just in case you forgot what happened let me tell you  
  
Sesshomaru came and took Kagome, that's it! Hehe anyways read on!  
  
Oh! One more thing before I get sued. ~I don't own Inuyasha and the other ppl but I do own my made up characters! ~  
Hidden Treasure  
  
Escape  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Let her go she has nothing to do with this, this is between you and me!" Inuyahsa yelled on the outside he looked mad but inside he was worried.  
  
"So. she is special to you huh?" Sesshomaru smirked "You're just like father, falling for petty humans."  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head "Don't worry she'll be safe with me."  
  
"What do you mean? Give her back!" Inuyasha cried clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha, I'll see you in a little bit." Sesshomaru smiled, and ordered to turn the ship around.  
  
"What, Where are you going?!" Inuyasha cried but Sesshomaru ignored him "HEY! Err. C'mon men, go follow them!"  
  
Inuyasha's crewmen started putting up the sails and adjusting them so they would catch the wind and go faster, Sesshomaru's ship seemed to go extra fast. Soon they were following Sesshomaru. But his ship was too fast for them and soon they couldn't see it. Inuyasha started to panic. Clouds were above their heads dark rain clouds and a thick fog came  
  
"What the heck!" Inuyasha yelled, "Where did this come from! Fog and clouds can't just appear!"  
  
"Hm. someone is casting a spell." Miroku said calmly  
  
Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku. "It's a spell? So. that means you can reverse it right?!" He had a hint of happiness in his voice.  
  
"Well. no I can't reverse it." Miroku shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Useless monk" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
  
Miroku turned around "HEY! I'm not useless, I just can't reverse this spell." Miroku shrugged at his comment and walked off.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and sighed, "Why do I keep him."  
  
"What do you want us to do captain?" Some crewmen asked, "Do you want us to keep following?"  
  
"No. I can't even see the ship with this thick fog, and if we try to follow we might get lost. So the least we can do is stay here until the fog lifts." Inuyasha said in anguish, but tried not to show it.  
~  
"Let go of me you big bully!" Kagome yelled, screamed, kicked, and tried to be as annoying as possible.  
  
Sesshomaru was annoyed by her and handed her over to one of his demon crewmen. "Tie her up, and gag her up while you're at it, she's giving me a headache. Make sure it's tight." Sesshomaru waved and walked off.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you tie me up yourself huh?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru just looked over his shoulder and replied "I don't have the patience to deal with you, if I didn't give you to them I would probably just kill you."  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in awe, because of how he said it; he said it as if she were a piece of trash. Sesshomaru walked away as if he didn't say a thing. Sesshomaru's crewmen just dragged her over and tied her up, she didn't struggle, kick or scream this time just stood there baffled and let his cronies do whatever they want with her.  
  
"Now stay here and don't try to escape because if you do Sesshomaru will be mad at me." He said stupidly. When he talked Kagome snapped back into reality and raised an eyebrow, then idea hit her. She would trick him into letting her go!  
  
"Heh can oo ge dish thi ouf e!" Kagome cried behind the gag he put on her.  
  
"What? I can't hear you, I don't understand what you said."  
  
Kagome tried to get his attention to the gag. She started to nod her head. She would've pointed to it but her hands were tied behind a pole.  
  
Then after 10-15 minutes of nodding, she was starting to feel dizzy; he finally understood and took of her gag.  
  
"Finally Thank you!" she sighed in annoyance. "Now could you loosen the ropes a bit? They're hurting me" Kagome tried to look as helpless as possible.  
  
"Uh. but that means I'm helping you escape" he said dully  
  
Kagome wondered how to counter this one. "No you're now helping me, Sessheymaro or whatever his name is, said to tie me up and you did. If you loosened it a bit, I'm still tied up am I right?!"  
  
He stood there thinking about what Kagome just said then after a few minutes he said "OK!" He went around and loosened the ropes on her wrists. "There all done!" he smiled and was about to leave, but someone was standing in the doorway. but how long? It was a green thing that was a frog or. a cricket maybe?  
  
"What were you doing Jurro?" the thing said anxiously  
  
"Oh I was doing stuff to the girl, why do you ask Jaken?" he smiled  
  
"What did you do?" Jaken asked  
  
"Oh well. um. I loosened her ropes and I took off her gag." He grinned at Kagome.  
  
Kagome wanted to kick herself, but mostly wanted to kick Jurro. Jaken looked at Kagome and stared at her. Then he approached her and put the gag back on, but he forgot about the ropes.  
  
Then Jaken turned around "Jurro don't help the prisoners!" Jurro looked like he was about to cry and ran off covering his face. Jaken looked at Kagome angrily and walked off, his head held high. As he was walking he tripped on the stairs. Kagome sustained a laugh. He looked at her and walked off with his face red instead of green. Kagome's laugh stopped after a few seconds and she stood there sighing.  
  
"What should I do.?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha! Good news the fog finally lifted!" Kouga and Sango shouted  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up from his sleep, and he woke up at once. "What? Really?" he said drowsily and walked out of his room onto the deck.  
  
"Finally you're up! You sleep like a dog," Shippo said as he walked passed Inuyasha  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped he was going to hit Shippo on the head but Shippo saw it coming and ran.  
  
Sango ran up to Inuyasha "Hurry up lets go look for Kagome!"  
  
"I know!" he frowned at her and turned around to yell out orders "C'mon men lets go look for Kagome!"  
  
At once everyone looked up and got to work.  
  
"Where we gonna start?" Sango asked curiously "They are probably miles ahead of us."  
  
"True. but all ships need to restock you know, and he probably needs some food. so my guess is that he's at the nearest port stop." Inuyasha said like he was a detective.  
  
"Fine but what if he did go to the nearest port which is. Tenji I believe, and he restocked and got food, but since he knows you're gonna get him. I don't think he'll just sit back and let his crewmembers look around and site see. I think he would get what he needs as fast as he can and get out." Sango said looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha thought about what Sango said for a while. Then finally answered, "Well. do you have a better place to start looking?"  
  
"Um. no" Sango bit her lip " well you're the captain you make the decisions" she walked off helping some crewmembers.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and yelled out "Ok crew we're going to go to Tenji!"  
  
Everyone started to get the coordinates, catch the wind just right and some other stuff pirates do. Soon they were off heading for Tenji in search for Kagome.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"29 bottles of pop on the wall 29 bottles of pop you take one down pass it around 28 bottles of pop on the wall. 28 bottles of pop on the wall 28 bottles of pop you take one down pass it around 27 bottles of pop on the wall." Kagome yawned. She has been singing that song for hours. (Starting from a 1,000) Once one of Sesshomaru's cronies came and Screamed at her. He couldn't take it anymore the song was driving him insane. Kagome stared wide-eyed at him and a slight smile appeared on her face, because now she had something to amuse her. But when he left, she sighed and started singing again hoping he would come back. she was getting lonely.  
  
"I'll continue in the morning." She yawned again and drifted to sleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Hey Inuyasha we're in Tenji." Shippo said sleepily  
  
"What are you doing still up isn't it way past your bedtime" Inuyasha frowned  
  
"Yea, well what about you! You're still awake." Shippo said now full of energy.  
  
"Ya I can stay up as late as I want because I'm a grown up!" Inuyahsa smirked and stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Humph" Shippo stuck out his tongue to.  
  
"Stop being so immature dogface" Kouga said as he passed Inuyasha "When you stick out you're tongue you really resemble a dog" Kouga grinned.  
  
"Shut up ya wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha snapped "where you going anyways?"  
  
"Where do you think I'm going? To look for the white demon or whatever and beat him to a pulp or Kagome, Duh!" Kouga ran off the ship in search for Kagome.  
  
"That's a pretty good idea." Sango said "Later Inuyasha I'm gonna look for Kagome too." Sango walked off taking the opposite path Kouga took.  
  
"Yea I'm gonna go to" Shippo walked off  
  
"Huh? You're going to look for Kagome?" Inuyasha said surprised  
  
Shippo turned around with a raised an eyebrow "Tch, no I'm goin to sleep. Later Inuyasha." He turned around yawned and went to his room.  
  
"Maybe I should look for her to." Inuyasha said to himself  
  
"What you say?" Miroku asked  
  
Inuyasha turned around "Oh it's just you what do you want?"  
  
"Oh well. have you seen Sango?"  
  
"No." Inuyasha lied "Why.?" he looked at him anxiously.  
  
"Hm. um. dunno" He shrugged and was going to walk away but Inuyasha called him "Hold up."  
  
Miroku stopped and looked at Inuyasha "Hm?"  
  
"You busy tonight?" Inuyasha said  
  
Miroku got wide-eyed "Inuyasha! I-I'm sorry but I'm straight all the way! I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm sorry, I could find you another guy if yo-"  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You think I'm asking you out?!" Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief and in amusement.  
  
"Um. no of course not." Miroku answered slowly while narrowing his eyes  
  
"Ya whatever, well anyways what I meant by are you busy tonight is. you gonna go to sleep? 'Cause if you are then I won't ask you for the favor."  
  
"Nah, I'm not gonna sleep. yet. Probably gonna walk around Tenji looking for a bar or." he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like party? But what kind of party. you decide.  
  
"Ok, can you wait for the partying? I need you to watch the ship for me. until I get back."  
  
Miroku was shocked "You actually trust me to watch over you're ship?!" Miroku stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment "You're right. never mind I'll ask someone else."  
  
"No, no you can trust me, don't worry." Miroku said happily  
  
Inuyahsa nodded and walked in search of Kagome. He walked all over Tenji and looked in stores, Ally ways, and started to give up. As he was heading back to ship, he was walking along the harbor and saw all the ships lined up in neat rows. Then an idea hit him.  
  
"Duh! I should've started my search here on the harbor! If Kagome is in town then Sesshomaru's ship has to be here to." Inuyasha said to himself  
  
He ran up and down the Harbor looking for Sesshomaru's ship. He thought he saw it once, but his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Then he ran the other way, as he was running he crashed into something or someone and fell.  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you're goin!" Inuyasha yelled while rubbing his butt  
  
"Sheesh I didn't know you get hurt so easily" Kouga yelled standing up. "You are like a little pussy."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kouga "You know what you. never mind I don't have time for this." Inuyasha shook his head, got up, and walked away when Kouga called  
  
"Hey!" He yelled angrily "What are you doing?! Let's settle this now!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around "Love to, but I'm busy right now I have no time to play with little wolf cubs." Inuyasha smiled  
  
"You calling me little?! I bet I'm taller than you!" Kouga stood a bit straighter.  
  
Inuyasha sighed "What happened Kouga, ever since Kagome was missing you treated me like crap!" Inuyasha yelled and stared at Kouga hard. "You mad at me for something I did?"  
  
Kouga looked away. "Forget it."  
  
"No I wanna know, you like her don't you and you're mad at me 'cause I lost her, right?" he said calmly almost like his brother and that sent a shiver to Kouga's spine. Kouga looked at Inuyasha uneasily  
  
"Don't worry Kouga, I think I know the answer." Inuyasha turned around casually and walked off looking for the ship again. While Kouga stood they're looking puzzled.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"HEY I'M HUNGRY HERE AND THIRSTY TO! WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO STARVE?!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
A guy came in a yelled at her "SHUT UP!"  
  
"If you give me food I will, and it better be edible." She answered simply while smiling.  
  
The guy narrowed his eyes and stared at her, After a while he left for the door. A few minutes later he came back with some bread and a cup of water. Kagome stared at the food, raised her eyebrow and looked at him.  
  
"What?" The guy said gruffly "Not good enough for ya! Well to bad! Take it or leave it."  
  
"Oh, well I guess the food isn't that bad. it's just, how am I supposed to eat this." Kagome looked at him. Hoping he was as dumb as Jurro and would untie her to let her eat. But he wasn't. He shrugged and said "you don't need to use you're hands just eat like a dog." He turned around and left.  
  
"WHAT! You crazy!" Kagome yelled at him. But he ignored her and closed the door.  
  
She sighed and looked at the food. Her mouth was watering for that ugly looking piece of bread, because she didn't eat anything for hours.  
  
"Should I eat it and swallow my dignity or should I leave it and starve.?" She said to herself and thought about this for a while.  
  
'I won't eat it. but I will drink the water.' She thought to herself. 'But. I will eat that bread if I get too hungry."  
  
As she bent down to drink the water someone came in the room. She looked up quickly. And saw the man it was. Naraku. She frowned at the sight of him.  
  
"Go away!" she snapped angrily at him  
  
"Why? Are you angry about the incident of almost drowning?" he smiled  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that I turn to a mermaid every night! And turn back at dawn!" she cried angrily  
  
"Oh I offered remember? You said you didn't want to know. and you turn into a mermaid every full moon"  
  
Kagome thought for a while and remembered, "Yea well you should've told me anyways! Now go away! I don't wanna talk to you!"  
  
He smiled under his baboon pelt "Is that the way you treat people who are about to help you?"  
  
Kagome stared at him. "What do you mean.?" she asked softly.  
  
"Oh well." He started to move closer to her. "You know what I mean, do you want me to tell you the definition of save?" he was about to start but Kagome cut in.  
  
"NO! I meant what's the catch?" She looked at him. If only she could see his expression.  
  
"Nothing." he responded simply  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because you're wasting my time. I made a deal with you remember? I make you human so you can do what you want and you give me the jewel."  
  
"So."  
  
"So I want the jewel and if you're not looking for the rest of them then who will. Also you're the only one that can find them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you have a piece and that piece calls out to the other jewels."  
  
"Where are the other jewels?"  
  
"They are in the treasure chest somewhere."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I do now shut up! Do you want to be free or not?" he said  
  
"Ok, ok. but still why do you want the jewel so bad?"  
  
"That is not your concern."  
  
Kagome wanted to see what was behind that mask. Was he frowning, gloomy, happy?  
  
He came up to her swiftly and sliced the rope.  
  
"Ok go and get me the shards."  
  
"But how will I get to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly  
  
"Just go to Jhotia, he'll be waiting there."  
  
"How do you kn-"  
  
Naraku cut her off "JUST GO!"  
  
Kagome looked at him wide-eyed and left for the door but stopped when she remembered Sesshomaru's threat, and stopped  
  
"What's wrong now?" Naraku asked impatiently  
  
"The crew men. how am I supposed to beat them up!" Kagome asked frowning  
  
"I'll take care of that just hurry up!" Naraku followed Kagome.  
  
As Kagome was running she stopped and turned around. She opened her mouth about to ask when Naraku answered  
  
"Jhotia is straight ahead."  
  
She stared at him and opened her mouth when he answered again  
  
"I knew because I know. Now stop asking questions and start moving.  
  
Kagome ran with Naraku right behind her. As she emerged from the deck, a couple of crewmen saw her and dived toward her. She closed her eyes and covered her face afraid of the punch that was gonna hit her but. it never came. So she looked up and saw that they were frozen. She looked at Naraku but he seemed as if he didn't do anything.  
  
"I'll hold them off now go to Jhotia."  
  
Kagome nodded and jumped off the ship into the water swimming towards Jhotia. After a few minutes she could see a little island across the horizon.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review, oh and I would like you people to read another story its very interesting! Its called "Kagome's new neighbor" by Lirael also I don't own Inuyahsa, I'm just borrowing him and the other characters without her. permission * cough cough *  
  
By the way. not all the chapters are going to be this long.  
  
* 


End file.
